Song of the Leaves
by Noche-Locura
Summary: Boys don't discuss flowers. They talk about leaves. NaruSasu. Shippuden manga spoilers insinuated. Oneshot.


**Song of the Leaves**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine. He's Sasuke's.

**Warnings:** Slight Shonen-ai.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

* * *

Sasuke sank down on the moist ground heavily, exhausted from the spar. Naruto grinned down at him, panting slightly. He settled down next to Sasuke on the ground. 

"I won, teme."

"Shut up." He spat bitterly, and stood up to leave.

A tanned arm shot up to grab at his wrist. He spun around quickly, ready to snap, when the arm yanked him back down to the ground, causing him to flop ungracefully on the damp grass.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded harshly to the grinning whiskered face.

"Don't get all pissed off again just because you lost to me this time. Let's relax a bit." Naruto replied cheerfully, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling like blue topaz in the blazing afternoon sun.

"I'm going home. It's too hot to rest down here anyway." Sasuke muttered irritably, his fingers touching the nape of his neck gingerly, twitching slightly at the feel of a slick film of perspiration down his back.

Naruto pouted, pulling Sasuke's fingers away from his neck, and tugged him to a huge shady tree.

"Let's rest here then! There's the shade!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond idiot and acquiesced to his forced invitation reluctantly. Naruto immediately sat down next to the brooding boy, a gentle smile tweaking the corner of his lips. The two of them sat in silence, looking down the hill at the tiny village below, where the people bustled about like little ants in it.

Naruto broke into Sasuke's thoughts a short while later, producing a large, wide, green leaf from his outstretched palm. Sasuke stared down at it, bewildered, though he let none of his emotions through.

"What?" He merely asked coolly.

"It looks like our Konoha forehead protector, doesn't it?"

"Hn."

"I used this leaf, or at least I think it's this, since all leaves look the same, to train my rasengan." Naruto revealed, stroking the leaf with his stubby index finger grimed with dirt.

Sasuke stared at the pensive-looking Naruto, startled at his revelation.

"You must be thinking why I'm telling you this. Well, to say the truth, though it's been several months already, I still kind of miss Ero-sennin. He was the one who taught me this jutsu afterall, along with many other things." Naruto said with a faraway look on his face, the cobalt blues gazing at the azure blue of the sky straight ahead.

Sasuke remained silent. He had no words of comfort. He didn't know how to comfort people.

Naruto murmured again, staring at the leaf on his palm. "I think this is going to be my favourite leaf from now on. Do you have any favourite leaves?"

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Aw come on you must have one! Or at least one that the Avenger can stand." Narutto added caustically, punching Sasuke's forearm slightly.

"…Usuratonkachi."

"Teme! Argh I hate you!" Naruto shrieked childishly, his eyebrows furrowing as his lower lip jutted out ridiculously.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "I like leaves that are harder and thinner. Like needles."

Naruto gaped at him, shocked at both the fact that he actually answered the question, and at the answer itself.

"What kind of leaves look like that?" Naruto snorted after a short while.

"You're really stupid. They are from the Coniferous trees."

"Huh? Coni-?"

"Idiot. Coniferous trees are trees which have needle-like leaves and most of them are evergreen. Maybe that's why I like them."

"Why?"

"Because they are strong. Unlike your leaf." Sasuke sneered.

"What? Why?" Naruto huffed indignantly.

"Because your tree is a broadleaf tree, and its leaves are deciduous."

"Stop using such difficult terms."

"Deciduous means that the trees shed its leaves annually, dobe." Sasuke explained condescendingly.

"Argh teme! Since when are you so knowledgeable about trees? They're just, trees!" Naruto shouted, frustrated.

"Well, it's general knowledge, and we did learn about them in the academy, when we learned about the different types of forests in different environments." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, plucking the glass off its soil, bored by the conversation.

"Really? Oh I remember that! Yeah!" Naruto lied unconvincingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, before letting it pass. He wouldn't want to waste his time on minor things. He prepared to get up, dusting the scattered leaves on his pants.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted.

"Leaving."

"No! We haven't finished discussing!"

"We have."

"Argh! No I haven't given my comments to your liking for stupid needle leaves yet!"

"I don't care."

"Sasukeeeee!"

"Alright, fine. But I'm leaving afterwards." Sasuke warned as he sat back down, wondering why he had actually given in to Naruto's demands.

"Right! So… I think you are like the needle leaves! No I'm not complimenting you, bastard. I mean that you're as hard and thorny as those leaves! Unlike my leaves, which are soft to the touch and look really friendly." Sasuke shot a dirty glare at the grinning fox boy and prepared to stand again, but a firm grasp on his wrist stopped him.

"What is it this time?" He hisses, annoyed.

"Well… actually… I have something to tell you." Naruto admitted.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm leaving."

The two words seemed to resonate in rapidly increasing volume in his head, drumming hard against his skull. He shook his head frenziedly, before opening his mouth.

"What did you just say?" He uttered almost breathlessly.

"I'm leaving. For a year I think." Naruto repeated.

"Why?" He burst. Naruto was the last person he thought would leave Konoha. If Naruto left, what was he to do?

"Well, you know, it's the Akatsuki as usual. I'll be going with Captain Yamato though, so I'll be fine! We'll be training in those really cold winter places! It's going to be awesome there! He says that Kyuubi, being a stupid old fox, tends to hibernate in these places, so he's training me to wake that old fool so that I can deal with any Akatsuki members with snow jutsu or whatever." Naruto grinned at Sasuke, showing him two thumbs up.

Sasuke merely nodded slowly, his mind refusing to register the fact that Naruto would be gone for a whole year. He was after all, Sasuke's closest friend. Once he was gone, Sasuke would have no confidante left. Sasuke bit his lower lip sharply, glancing off at the creamy white puffs of whipped cream dabbed across the frosting of a blue sky.

"It's just a year! Besides, you'll have Kakashi-sensei to train you whilst I'm gone, so you wouldn't miss me! No one will miss me, I bet!" Naruto's grin grew wider, and consequently, faker.

"Hn."

"I'm leaving tonight." Naruto said quietly, his grin slipping off his whiskered face like a mask. Sasuke stared at him, startled once again. He did not like to be revealing his emotions as much as he did today. Stupid Naruto.

"That's fast." He muttered darkly.

"Well, I didn't know how to break this to you guys, and I especially couldn't bear to tell Sakura-chan! She was so depressed! Guess I'm starting to affect her a little huh." Naruto grinned victoriously at Sasuke.

"She already knew…" Sasuke muttered even more darkly, his onyx eyes two black slits.

"Ah well, it's kind of the hardest to break to you, so, yeah."

"Alright. I'm going off now. Bye."

"Man can't you be sweeter to me? We won't be seeing each other for a year, teme. Sakura-chan was especially sweet!" Naruto whined, tugging at his sleeve.

"I'm not a girl so why do I have to be? See you, dobe." Sasuke aid curtly.

"Argh! Ok! See you, teme! Hey, we'll meet under this same tree ok? On this day, next year." Naruto brightened at his own suggestion.

"Hn."

"It's set then! I'll miss you— guys!" Naruto said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Sasuke.

"Don't touch me."

Naruto's grin only grew wider as he placed the leaf onto Sasuke's palm and pressed his fingers close; lingering for a second on the callused, pale skin.

"Parting souvenir." He whispered against Sasuke's neck, which was suddenly feeling hot again for an unknown reason. Sasuke hastily knocked the intruding shoulder away, grumbling under his breath as the boisterous blond laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood under the tree, feeling a soft breeze upon his face, lifting the strands of his raven bangs, making them dance on his face, occasionally poking into his eyes. He brushed them off impatiently, and leant onto the trunk of the huge tree. The sky was as blue as the day he and Naruto last sparred together. Snow-white clouds drifted pass the clear blue sky lazily, stretching and curling like wisps of smoke.

Sasuke stepped around the tree, examining it. It hadn't changed. The trunk was as huge and grand as before, with rough bark that protruded out almost like a snake's scales, the enormous roots resembling a snake's tail as it ended in a point, digging underneath the soil. The leaves shone a bright green under the golden sun rays that treaded gold onto parts of the glittering leaves, rustling gently. He heaved himself up the tree trunk, scaling the rough bark towards the lowest branch and plucked one leaf from the overhanging bough. It felt soft and smooth against his palm, almost silky to the touch.

One week passed, each day feeling like a year to Sasuke, as Naruto failed to turn up like he had promised. He trudged up the hill again, feeling almost despondent, his heart heavy as lead, his feet dragging iron chains up the high hill. This was the last day he would be able to wait for Naruto. Tomorrow he had to begin on his missions again. Or maybe he could get the Hokage to extend his break for a few more days. Sasuke almost snorted to himself. What in the world was he thinking? Naruto didn't deserve that much attention from him, even if he was his closest friend. This would be the last day. Sasuke reached the top of the hill overlooking Konoha, and sat down underneath the massive crown of the magnificent tree.

The blast of wind slapped against his face, cold and stinging. Several droplets of rain fell from the grey heavens above. The rustle of the leaves grew louder, almost sounding like the chirping of a thousand birds. Many leaves tore off the branches that swayed and trembled in the bitterly cold gale. Sasuke gazed up at the dark ominous sky, not even flinching when the first drop of icy rain splattered on his cheek. The raindrops fell down harder, pelting from the towering grey clouds. A hard callused hand clamped down on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?" He sulked, glaring at the visible moon crescent that crinkled at the corners.

"Well, I figured you'll be here waiting for Naruto, and it's raining. So here's a cloak for you. I've got a mission on, so I'm going off now! See hi to Naruto for me!" Kakashi chirped, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke held the cloak in his hands, staring at it for a moment before putting it on, pulling the hood over his already damp head. The rain and wind battered down against his body, and he wrapped his arms around himself, still gazing at the overcast sky that reflected his mood.

A hard smack on his back made him whip around to face the daredevil.

"So you're still here!"

"Usuratonkachi. You made me wait for so long. It's past our appointment." Sasuke scowled, though his own heartbeat seemed to race a little faster at the familiar, smiling face adorned by thin whiskers.

"Sorry teme, but we were held up by the weather in that snowy place. Snow storms. I never expected that you'd still be waiting though." Naruto smiled warmly, his sapphire eyes glowing.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Anyway, I think I like your kind of leaves a lot now! They're very pretty in snow! You know, snow is so pure, white, and cold, and they sparkle when the sun comes out, and the leaves just kind of sparkle along with them! Argh I don't know how to describe but you get what I mean right? You do remind me of snow, come to think of it. The cold part, that is." Naruto guffawed heartily, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling with humour.

"Dobe." Sasuke came up with an effective retort.

"Teme! Don't call me that! What about you? Developed any liking for my favourite leaf yet?"

"No. They're as weak as before. Look, the wind is tearing them off now." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto pouted, and grabbed Sasuke's cold fist, his hand emanating warmth. Sasuke stared down at the hand, panicking a little.

"Don't touch me."

"Tch. You're still as grouchy as ever. I'm just going to lead you to the shelter. Come on!" Naruto insisted as he tugged at the tightly closed fist, dragging Sasuke down the hill.

The two of them finally reached a pavilion nearby, shaking the droplets of their cloaks as they entered hurriedly. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, but peered down at it curiously.

"Why is it still in a fist? What are you hiding in there?" Naruto pestered, poking at it.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied hastily, pulling his fist away from Naruto's probing fingers.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, before his lips curled into a smirk. And he then pounced onto Sasuke, tackling him to the ground.

"Show me! If not I'll not get off you! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled triumphantly. Four of his shadow clones appeared instantly, two grabbing at Sasuke's ankles and the other two taking hold of his wrists. Naruto sat on Sasuke's stomach and folded his arms smugly, his hood slipping off his head to reveal a shock of bright golden spikes.

"Surely you don't need to go to this extent…" Sasuke trailed off when he realised Naruto's threat was real.

"Fine." He muttered, opening his fist. A wide, flat leaf fluttered away from his open palm, which Naruto quickly caught.

"So… it was this?" Naruto said dumbly, staring down at the leaf in awe. Sasuke turned his face away, his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Can you get off me now then?"

The shadow clones around them vanished into puffs of smoke, but Naruto remained seated on Sasuke.

"So you have fallen for this leaf right?" Naruto chuckled.

"What?"

"You like this leaf now right?" Naruto repeated his question cheerfully.

Sasuke had no answer to the question, so he merely grunted. Naruto grinned foxily and got up, holding a hand up for Sasuke.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and pulled himself up. The moment he got onto his feet however, Naruto whisked onto him and embraced him tight, sticking the leaf between Sasuke's ear as he did so.

"I have fallen for your leaf too." Naruto murmured to his damp hair as Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened.


End file.
